


Let the flames begin

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, and I think that’s it!, dirty talking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where you ride Steve’s thigh.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Let the flames begin

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com. Another short drabble for day 26 of kinktober! The prompts for today were thigh riding and “Please, don’t stop.”

How we’d come to be here, it was still unclear. Maybe later, when I was back in bed trying to decide if this had been a dream, I’d be able to remember how I ended up over Steve’s lap after he joined me for an impromptu movie night. For the moment, all I could think about was the pleasure building in my lower belly, all I could focus on were the blue of Steve’s eyes and his calloused hands rubbing me on his thigh.

“There you go,” he said, his own breath coming out in pants even though I wasn’t even touching the daunting erection I could see straining under his jeans. “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you, sweetheart? Gonna cum over my lap, make a mess of my pants and your underwear. 

The compliments paired with the dirty talking I had never expected to hear from the lips of good old Captain America only added to the haziness of my head at the moment. Moans and gasps fell freely from my mouth as I struggled to keep my eyes open and memorize every single thing about this moment, while I kept on following the movements he guided me to make.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to have you like this, honey? Well, in my dreams you were usually completely naked and riding my cock, but I suppose my thigh will do for now.” Just the idea of me riding on Steve’s dick was enough to have my pussy clenching around nothing, momentarily making me halt my movements in shock. Since he kept me going, I almost fell over his strong chest, but his other hand took advantage of the new proximity between our faces to pull me into another breathtaking kiss while I struggled to keep myself up by my hold on his shirt. “What do you think, sugar? Shall we do this again sometime, after you drench our clothes with that mouth-watering wetness I can smell from here? Will you want to feel me inside of you? My cock? My fingers?” He rubbed his nose on my cheek before hardening his hold on me, only adding to my overwhelming pleasure as I realized he’d leave bruises so I’d remember this by.

“All of it,” I managed to get out, recognizing that the increase in pressure meant he was urging me for some sort of response, before I connected our eyes again, begging, “Please don’t stop.” I’d do anything, say anything if it meant he’d keep moving me against the harsh fabric of his jeans. All I wanted was to keep reliving this moment, seeing him look down at me with those darkened, lust-filled eyes, his lips pinker because of _my_ teeth. I’d do anything to be forever his.


End file.
